el amor perdura aunque sea despues de la muerte?
by Kikyoni
Summary: Kikyo vuelve a la vida y a ser humana debido a una hechicera que se supone debería estar muerta. Que ara la sacerdotisa ahora que esta viva de nuevo? Capitulo 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

El amor perdura aunke sea despues de la muerte 

Capitulo 1:

Mi kerida kikyo… 

Como otro dia normal en la epoca Antigua Aome e Inuyasha junto con Sango Miroku y Shipo buscaban los fragmentos de la perla shikon cuando derepente algo se llevo a aome tan rapido que nisiquiera inuyasha pudo ver que era ese misterioso ser,mientras que aome pedia auxilio la bruja urasue (su secuestradora) le pedia que guardara silencio las dos llegaron a lo alto de una montaña en donde Urasue recosto a Aome en una tina (echa de Madera)llena de hievas medicinales Aome un poco mareada le pregunto a Urasue

-que quieres de mi? yo no te conosco ya dejame ir.

A lo que ella respondio

-yo solo quiero las almas que llevas dentro de la sacerdotisa.

Mientras que Aome un poco confundida penso en esa mujer,quien era ella? se pregunto y en ese momento una mujer salio de una cueva Aome la observo por unos cuantos segundos y se desmayo en ese instante,de el cuerpo de Aome salieron disparadas almas que pertenecian a esa mujer y regresaron con su Antigua ama en ese instante Inuyasha llega buscando a Aome pero al llegar lo primero que ve es a esa mujer ella lo voltea a ver con trizteza y le pide que no mencione su nombre con un poco de rabia en sus palabras pero el no ase caso y la llama por su nombre

–kikyo(dice el trizte)

en eso Kikyo despierta por completo y recuerda todo lo que vivio con ese joven,al instante ella trata de erirlo y le dispara una flecha,el la esquiva muy apenas pero ella empieza a sangrar de su hombro derecho y se crea una mancha enorme de sangre y ella le grita a Inuyasha

-tu me hiciste esto.

Y al tratar de lastimarlo aome empieza a quitarle de nuevo a Kikyo sus almas.Kikyo decide irse e Inuyasha decide ir tras ella y al alcansarla ella esta apunto de caer desde una cascada pero inuyasha la sujeta de su mano pero Kikyo prefiere caer y le da un especie de trueno a inuyasha en su mano haciendo que el la suelte ella cae mientras que inuyasha solo la observa con una Mirada de trizteza,camina un poco y cae al suelo mientras que piensa

–porque,porque tenias que aparecer en este momento…mi kerida kikyo.

Mientras que los demas preocupados por el platican con kaede (la hermana menor de Kikyo)

-asi de que ella era Kikyo .

Dijo aome un poco desconsertada mientras pensaba

-haora entiendo porque Inuyasha me dijo Kikyo la primera vez que nos vimos

(y en ese momento Inuyasha llega con ellos,erido de su hombro derecho Aome se aserca a el pero Inuyasha le dice que se aleje,el voltea y la observa detenidamente y se va corriendo Aome se da cuenta de que el quiere a esa mujer y empieza a sentir algo en su corazon y le pide a kaede que cuide de Shipo mientras que toma su arco y sus flechas y corre asia donde se dirijia inuyasha.Mientras que kikyo devil camina hasia una aldea pero se desmaya y una niña la ve y le llama a todos asi es de que deciden ayudarla le empiezan a curar la herida mientras de que dos hombres platican he nuyasha al pasar escucha

–si parese ser una sacerdotiza llego aqui con una enorme herida en su hombro derecho.Inuyasha lo sujeta y le pregunta desesperado

–en donde la tienen?

Alo que el aldeano asustado le pregunta

–a quien?

e Inuyasha le dice

–A la sacerdotiza.

Y el aldeano le apunta una pequeña casa Inuyasha lo suelta y corre asia la cabaña y entra rrapidamente mientras que observa a Kikyo recostada (se veia tan devil) mientras que ella se levanta pero estaba demaciado devil y cai pero Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos y decide llevarla a un lugar mas seguro sale de la casa y se dirije asia una cueva sercana mientras que aome llegaba a la aldea y les preguntaba por el,mientras que los aldeanos le contestaron que el habia salido de la aldea con una sacerdotiza en sus brazos Aome se dirijio con kaede ya que no tenia nada que haser buscandolos,le pregunto sobre la historia de ellos dos mientras que kaede decide contarsela Inuyasha llega a la cueva y se cienta mientras que sostiene a Kikyo y asi al dia siguiente ella despierta y observa a Inuyasha lo abrasa y empieza a llorar Inuyasha la abraza y Kikyo le da un beso con ternura mientras que el se queda sorprendido ella se para con dificultad ya que haun sigue mui devil pero cae de rodillas ya que esa noche ella perdio mucha sangre pero ella le dice a inuyasha que no se preocupe por ella que pronto se va a recuperar y que solo nesecita un poco de tiempo en eso unas serpientes aparesen y empiesan a darle almas a kikyo despues de unas horas ella despierta y le dice a inuyasha que tiene que marcharse y que el tiene que regresar con sus amigos ya que deseguro deben de estar preocupados por el,pero el no quiere separarse de ella,kikyo camina un poco pero hakudoshi aparece frente a ella y le encaja un tranquilizante que devilita rapidamente y le dice a inuyasha

-naraku desea que esta sacerdotiza sea solo para el

pero inuyasha rapido desemvaina su espada y lo ataca con el viento cortante y sostiene a kikyo y corre asta llegar a la aldea,mas al llegar aome se encuentra afuera esperandolo y el solo camina y entra a la cabaña en donde kaede ve a su hermana y le dice a inuyasha

ella no pertenese a este mundo es mejor que muera aunke me duela.

pero inuyasha se niega y le dice que el la ama y que haora que la tiene con el no va a dejar que nada le pase y que el maldito de naraku no va atener ni un solo cabello de ella aome grita

-abajo!

Y kikyo despierta y aome empiesa a gritar de Nuevo

-abajo,abajo,abajo,abajo,(sigue gritando)

y kikyo se para y le da una cachetada a aome mientras que ella solo guarda silencio

-como te atreves!,eres una hipocrita!(dice kikyo enfadada)

y se inca junto a inuyasha mientras que el se levanta,kikyo obseva el rosario y le grita a su hermana

-quien le puso ese rosario… yo lo habia hecho para el y no era para que el saliera lastimado

-lo lamento hermana pero cuando desperto era incontrollable y para poder trankilizarlo tuve que usar ese rosario

-bien (dice kikyo un poco mas trankila )

voltea a ver a inuyasha y toma el rosario y se lo quita,Inuyasha queda sorprendido,mientras que Kikyo se pone de pie y aome la voltea con fuerza del brazo y le da una cachetada Kikyo cae al suelo ya que esta devil aun e inuyasha enfadado le grita a aome

-que demonios cres que hases..!

-defenderme! (le grita)

-pero ella esta dev…

Kikyo se pone de pie y le dice a inuyasha

-dejame yo puedo defen…

en eso Kikyo cae al suelo e inuyasha la sostiene

-ves lo que hases!

Y aome solo lo mira con seriedad y sale corriendo

-ve por ella (dice Kikyo)

-pero…

-ve yo se que la quieres (dice la joven mirando a el suelo)

inuyasha la observa cinco segundos y la recuesta en la "cama" mientras que sale corriendo tras la chica

-Kaede podrias traerme un poco de agua (dice Kikyo devil)

-si haora regreso

en eso Kikyo se pone de pie y sale de la casa muy apenas podiendo caminar,cuando Kaede regresa y no la ve tira el vaso de agua…

-aome! no te vallas… lo lamento (le dice inuyasha a aome)

-ati no te importa lo que yo siento! solo te importa esa sacerdotiza (dice aome con lagrimas en los ojos)

-perdon…esque no lo puedo evitar yo la amo…(le dice inuyasha a aome un tanto trizte)

-esta bien entonces dejame ir

-no puedo…porque tambien te quiero… (le dice el youkai ala joven)

mientras tanto Kikyo camina por el bosque decidida a encontrar a Naraku y asi poder matarlo pero…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

-si…también te quiero a ti (dice Inuyasha, en donde se encuentra Kagome)

–no tu no me puedes querer (le contesta ella)

En eso Kouga se encuentra caminando por el bosque y encuentra a Kikyo tirada en el suelo y la observa por unos segundos y descubre que es muy parecida a Kagome y recuerda que Inuyasha tuvo una vida amorosa con una sacerdotisa que era muy parecida a ella y decide llevarla a donde inuyasha se encuentra, la toma entre sus brazos mientras que los demás (o sea Miroku, Sango y Shippo) la buscaban en todos lados:

-Kikyo! (grita sango)

-señorita Kikyo (grita Miroku)

Mientras que kouga llega en donde se encuentra Inuyasha y Kagome

-¡Ah! conque aquí estas perro rabioso (dice kouga enfadado)

-¿Que le hiciste? (grita inuyasha al ver a la sacerdotisa en los brazos de el lobo)

-¿Yo? ¡Ja! nunca le haría daño a una mujer y mucho menos si no esta conciente…

-¿A que te refieres? (pregunta Inuyasha)

-Así como lo oyes, la encontré en el bosque tirada en el suelo inconciente (le dice kouga a inuyasha enfadado)

en eso Kikyo se levanta y se asusta al ver que kouga la tiene cargada a ella así que se baja de sus brazos pero cae al suelo de rodillas, Inuyasha va hacia donde se encuentra ella y la ayuda a ponerse de pie mientras que Kouga le decía hola a Kagome pero esta no ase caso ya que solo esta observando a inuyasha junto a la miko, en eso Kikyo se pone de pie

-Dejame Inuyasha yo pued…

Pero ella cae al suelo de rodillas

-¿Lo vez? Tu no puedes sola (le dice Inuyasha a Kikyo)

-esta bien

e Inuyasha la carga y le dice a Kagome que tiene que cuidar de Kikyo y que si lo desea puede venir con ellos, pero ella decide mejor ir a descansar a su casa

mientras tanto…

-yo no la quiero ver (dice shippo enojado) ella hizo que Kagome se fuera

-si shippo pero la señorita Kikyo esta muy débil y no puede ni siquiera ponerse de pie y eso lo tienes que entender te guste o no (le dice Miroku con seriedad al pequeño)

-Aún así creo que lo que Inuyasha hace esta mal porque simplemente dejo que Kagome se fuera asi como asi (dice Sango preocupada por Kagome)

-Inuyasha sabe lo que hace y el toma sus decisiones no nosotros (les dice Miroku a los dos)

-Creo que en eso tiene razón su excelencia (contesta sango mientras que voltea a ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyo)

-Inuyasha ya déjame (empieza a sollozar tristemente por lo que esta apunto de decir) yo veo en tus ojos que también la amas yo no se porque regrese a este mundo si solo estoy sufriendo… ¡yo no pedí volver! Lo único bueno de esto es que te vuelvo a ver una vez mas…y eso me ase realmente feliz aunque yo se que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos ya que no estoy viva…

En ese preciso instante se siente una fuerza maligna que se acerca rápidamente hasta llegar a la cabaña en la que ellos se encontraban Sango y Miroku se ponen en pose para pelear y los cuatro observan como una sombra camina hacia la puerta.

Miroku pregunta:

-¿Quien eres?

Pero la sombra se acerca cada vez más y más hasta llegar a la puerta de la pequeña cabaña y al abrir la puerta los demás pueden observar que es Hakudoshi mientras les dice:

-no intenten nada contra mi solo vengo por ella (y apunta hacia donde se encuentra Kikyo)

-¡Ja! ¿Como quieres que no hagamos nada si quieres llevártela a ella? (dice inuyasha enojado)

-si pero te tengo una oferta o me llevo a la sacerdotisa o mato a esta mocosa (Kagome entra a la casa atada de las manos)

Inuyasha se queda sorprendido por lo que ve, Kikyo se pone de pie y les dice

-No hace falta que le hagan algo a esa niña yo iré con ustedes (dice Kikyo sin temor alguno)

-pero…

-No te preocupes Inuyasha estaré bien no me busques, además tengo un trato contigo… (Le dice Kikyo con una sonrisa)

Mientras que Hakudoshi la sube a Entei y se alejan Kohaku les deja a Kagome y sale corriendo y se sube sobre entei y así los tres se alejan de el lugar

Inuyasha levanta a Kagome y ella dice:

-¿En donde estoy? Se supone que me encontraba en el pozo y después… ya no recuerdo nada

-Lo que paso señorita Kagome fue que la secuestraron y en cambio de su vida pidieron a la señorita Kikyo y ella prefirió que usted se quedara y que ella se fuera con ellos (dice Miroku)

y Kagome voltea hacia Inuyasha y este se encuentra furioso y decidio ir a buscar a Kikyo

-Ire a buscarla...

-Pero ella dijo que no la buscaras y si eso dijo es porque no quiere que te preocupes por su seguridad además ella sabe defenderse (dice Sango)

-¡Ustedes no entienden! ¿Acaso no saben de lo que es capaz ese miserable?

todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que responder

-Lo sabia no saben que decirme, iré a buscarla les guste o no.

Mientras tanto Hakudoshi bajaba a Kikyo de Entei

-Yo puedo sola (le dice Kikyo)

-Como sea (contesta el chico albino)

-¡Ah mi amada Kikyo! ¿Como te ha ido con ese perro? o que, ¿Acaso ya se te olvido que a ese al que tu tanto amas tiene a otra y es idéntica a ti? ¡ha..!, y lo mejor es que ella esta viva, en cambio tu no eres de este mundo sino que deberías estar en el infierno

-¡Cállate! (le grita Kikyo) ¡Ya déjame ir! ¡¿Para que demonios me quieres?!

-Yo solo quiero deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas pero antes, para poder hacer eso conseguí a una hechicera su nombre es Kazu y ella se va a encargar de que tu seas humana y así cuando lo haga podré asesinarte de una vez por todas... ¡Kazu! Has lo que tengas que hacer…

-Si señor

Pero Inuyasha se acercaba más y más al castillo de Naraku.

-Y ¿Como piensas convertirme en humana?

-Bien, pues necesito cenizas de tu tumba y para eso el señor ha enviado a Kagura por ellas

en eso entra kagura

-Toma aquí las tienes

-Gracias señorita, ahora necesito un cabello (mientras que lo dice toma uno de el cabello de Kikyo)mas una alma de usted (Kazu hace que una de las serpiente caza almas de la miko tome una de el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa)y por ultimo un sacrificio (entra una joven y la hechicera la mutila sin piedad)y ahora solo tienes que beber (ella le abre la boca a Kikyo y hace que ella lo beba, Kikyo se desmaya y de ella sale un resplandor, inuyasha entra destrozando la pared)

-¿¡Que le has hecho!?

-Muy pronto lo descubrirás…

Inuyasha toma a kikyo y salta desde lo más alto del Castillo y cae de pie y decide correr hacia el bosque y se refugia en una cueva que se oculta detrás de una cascada

-Kikyo no te preocupes vas a estar bien

-Inu...yasha tengo frió (le dijo ella con una voz temblorosa)

inuyasha decide abrazarla y taparla con su haori y en ese preciso momento se da cuenta de que ella emitía un calor que hasta hace poco que la sostuvo entre sus brazos no había sentido, él se queda pensando en lo que la bruja le dijo cuando llego a el Castillo

-no dejare que nadie te lastime

-Inuyasha ahora soy hu…mana (dice la sacerdotisa con una voz temblorosa y con un poco de timidez)

-¿QUE? (grita inuyasha con asombro)

-Pero por eso no te preocupes tu puedes seguir con tus amigos ya que no tienes que hacerte cargo de mí, además yo puedo cuidarme sola

-No…no quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo…yo no soportaría verte…

-muerta…no te preocupes soy una sacerdotisa muy fuerte…

-Yo se que eres una sacerdotisa muy fuerte pero eso no significa que Naraku no intente hacerte daño y yo no voy a permitir que el te toque

-Pero debes entender que a tus amigos no les gustaría que yo estuviera con ellos y mucho, menos a Kagome…además ella te quiere al igual que yo y no le gustaría esa idea de que tú estés conmigo.

-¿Que no lo entiendes? Eso a mi no me importa, yo te amo... ¡Y eso nadie lo va a cambiar!

-pero…

-Ya no hables, vamonos.

en eso inuyasha y kikyo salen de la cueva claro que inuyasha lleva en sus brazos a kikyo y llegan a la aldea en donde los dos se conocieron por primera vez

-Inuyasha la señorita Kagome esta muy preocupada por ti… (pero detrás de Inuyasha venia Kikyo caminando)

-que no se preocupe mas ya estoy a qui (decía el chico a Miroku)

-muy buenas noches monje miroku (le decía Kikyo a el monje quien se quedo sorprendido al ver que Inuyasha traia consigo a esa sacerdotisa)

-buenas noches (le contesta el monje)

-¡Inuyasha!... (grita Kagome sin darse cuenta de que kikyo venia tras el)

-Ya no te preocupes ya estoy aquí…

-Si pe... (Kagome se queda muda al ver que Kikyo va detrás de el)

-buenas noches Kagome (le dice kikyo a la chica quien se queda muda al verla)

-¡Hermana!...Inuyasha ¿Que hace aquí? (le dice Kaede a Inuyasha)

-Yo decidí traerla ya que ella es…

-Soy humana (interrumpe Kikyo)

-¿QUE? (exclama Kaede con asombro)

-¿Que sucede? (dicen Sango y Miroku)

-Que quiero que sepan que traje a Kikyo porque ella es humana y no quiero que le pase nada. ¿Entendieron?

-esta bien inuyasha pero no nos grites (dice miroku)

mientras que kikyo sale afuera

-a donde vas kikyo (pregunta inuyasha)

-No te preocupes, no me voy a ir solo voy a fuera (contesta Kikyo mientras le sonreía con dulzura a el hanyu)

-esta bien

al salir la sacerdotisa se encuentra con Kagome y decide mejor no decirle nada

-¿Y ahora que? (le dice Kagome a Kikyo)

ella solo deja de caminar y le contesta

-Yo no decidí venir con ustedes (y sigue caminando)

Kagome se queda callada y a la vez enojada pero no puede hacerle nada ya que es la verdad

-Lo mas seguro es que Inuyasha le pidió venir con nosotros... (suspiro)¿Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi? (dice Kagome con tristeza)

-Ahora puedo sentirme bien... me siento feliz… ¡Estoy viva de nuevo!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, gracias por esperar la continuacion de esta loca escritora quiero aclarar que en la parte dos, cuando Inuyasha trae a Kikyo con los demas, todos salieron de la casa de Kaede al verlos venir mas Inuyasha se metio a la cabaña con Kikyo en brazos, entraron con ellos Kaede, Miroku y Shippo y Kirara tambien entraron, solo que afuera de la cabaña se quedaron Sango y Kagome, cuando Kikyo sale de la cabaña y se encuentra con Kagome es porque esta ultima iba a entrar a la cabaña.

Capitulo 3:

-Oye Inuyasha ¿Que piensas hacer con la señorita Kikyo¿Porque la trajiste con nosotros? –pregunta Miroku

-La traje con nosotros ya que ella es…humana

-¿¡Que!? -grita Miroku con fuerza.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunta Sango que entraba a la cabaña.

-la señorita Kikyo es…

-humana

-¿¡Que!?- Grita Sango.

-Si mi queridísima Sango, la señorita Kikyo es una humana pero... como fue que sucedio eso inuyasha segun lo que nosotros sabemos a un muerto no se le puede resucitar…a menos que…

-¿Que sucede Miroku?-pregunta Inuyasha

-Pues existe alguien que puede hacer eso, pero según la leyenda ella esta muerta.-responde Miroku.

-Su nombre era Kasu y vivió hace 300 años es la única que pudo haber hecho tal cosa pero ella ya esta muerta…

-Pues al parecer no.-Dice Sango muy seria.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora que ella esta con nosotros? A Kagome no le va a gustar nada.-dice Miroku

-El tiene razón a Kagome no le va a gustar la idea

-Pues no hay de otra más que ella se quede con nosotros ya que es muy peligroso para ella… -Dice Inuyasha.

-Esta bien. Por cierto ¿En donde esta la señorita Kagome?

-Hace rato la vi afuera, estaba sentada observando la luna.

-Voy a hablar con ella. –Dice Inuyasha

-Como quieras. –Dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha sale de la cabaña y se dirige a donde esta Kagome y al llegar esta se encuentra llorando.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunta el con tristeza.

-Dejame sola. –contesta ella.

-No puedo dejarte sola, hace frío aquí y te puedes enfermar.

-Pero eso a ti no te interesa, yo a ti ya no te intereso...-le dice la chica entre lágrimas.

-No digas eso por favor...-le dice el.

-Ya déjame sola, no quiero verte. No me encuentro bien, por favor ya vete.

-¿Qué no entiendes¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad de este asunto¿Qué no ves que Kikyo es humana y que Naraku la intenta matar¿¡Que acaso no lo ves!? Dime que le paso a la Kagome de antes…la que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demas. ¿Qué le has hecho¡Tu no eres la chica de la que me enamore! –le grito Inuyasha a Kagome.

-Inuyasha…-dice ella mientras lo observa con asombro por lo que el chico le acaba de decir. Todo eso era cierto, ella no se preocupaba ni un poco por Kikyo pero no lo podia evitar, ella se sentia… ¿celosa?

-Disculpame Inuyasha. –Mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos y se ponia de pie para quedar cara a cara con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la abraza y le dice: "Tu tranquila, todos estamos aquí contigo Kagome…" Mientras que ella correspondia al abrazo.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos se encuentra Kikyo sentada en una roca bajo la cascada en donde el agua caia sobre ella con gran fuerza.

-Tengo que liberarme de todos mis pensamientos de venganza para asi poder quedar en paz conmigo misma. –pensaba la chica mientras se sentia cada vez mas debil, pero asi tenia que mantenerse hasta el amanecer y estaba casi segura de que nadie la iba a buscar.

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban sentados observando la luna y conversando.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? –le pregunta Kagome a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pienso hacer de que?-contesta el chico.

-Pues si, que vas a hacer con Kikyo?

-Pues va a estar con nosotros, ya que ella esta viva, Kagome, ella es humana como ustedes… no puede estar sola como si nada.

-Esta bien…-dice la joven observando la luna.

-¿Tu no vas a regresar a tu casa?¿No me dijiste que tenias esa cosa por la que tanto lees esos libros llenos de numeros?

-¡Ah! Si tengo examen de matematicas¡Que horror! No lo recordaba, me tengo que ir. ¿Me acompañas al pozo por favor?

-Si, vamos.

Inuyasha carga a Kagome en su espalda y la lleva al pozo en donde se despide y le dice que no va a regresar sino hasta dentro de tres dias ya que tiene que estudiar mucho y necesita pasar apuntes que por no asistir a la escuela no ha podido apuntar.

-Bien, y ahora ¿Qué hago? –se pregunta Inuyasha después de que Kagome salta hacia su epoca. Mientras que Sango y Miroku se encuentran conversando acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo con el "triangulo amoroso"

-Yo no se como Kagome puede querer a Inuyasha siendo que el esta enamorado de Kikyo y la hace a un lado. –dice Sango.

-Estas muy equivocada, mi queridisima Sango, Inuyasha nunca ha hecho a un lado a la señorita Kagome.

-Bueno, tal vez no lo ha hecho pero aun asi a mi no me parece. –dijo Sango volteando la cara.

-Lo que tu digas Sango…-dice en voz baja- Bueno, creo que es mejor que ya durmamos porque ya es muy tarde.

-… ¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, yo voy a dormir lejos de ti¿De este lado esta bien?. –Le dice con una sonrisa sin malicia ni perversión observandola.

-Esta bien. –contesta ella con sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas por la emocion de que por fin no le haria nada.

Mientras que Inuyasha buscaba a Kikyo y la ve en la cascada sentada con una bata blanca con toda esa agua cayendo sobre ella y se pone a recordar el tiempo en el que ella hacia eso para purificar su cuerpo pero solo lo hacia durante unas horas y no lucia tan cansada mas en esa ocasión se veia tan debil bajo la cascada, el agua estaba helada y la noche era fria pero decide que es mejor esperar a que ella termine y si ve que necesita de el, la ayudaria rapidamente. Asi las horas pasaron y el amanecer llego, ya era hora de que Kikyo saliera del agua. Al retirarse de la piedra en la que estaba sentada y salir del agua cayo al suelo mas no se golpeo ya que Inuyasha estaba ahí para tomarla entre sus brazos. Ella abrio sus ojos.

-¿Inuyasha?

El solo la observo y le dio un tierno beso y le pidio que guardara silencio. La llevo a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede en donde ella se cambio y se recosto a dormir. El solo se quedo enseguida de ella para observar su bello rostro al dormir tan tranquilamente. Mientras que Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara se encontraban recolectando comida junto con la anciana Kaede.

-¿En donde estara Kagome?-pregunto Sango a Miroku.

-Estoy seguro de que la señorita Kagome se retiro a su epoca. –contesto el monje

-De seguro Inuyasha la hizo llorar y por eso se fue la pobrecita de Kagome. –Dice Shippo.

-Pues pronto lo sabremos… ya vamonos de aquí.-dice Sango.

Al llegar a la cabaña encuentran a Kikyo durmiendo muy tranquilamente y a Inuyasha sentado enseguida de ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que esta dormido. –dice Shippo.

Shippo se le acerca pero Inuyasha le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?

-Ay, mi cabecita. –dice llorando.

-Inuyasha, pobre, ya dejalo. –dice Sango mientras que toma a Shippo.

-Como sea. –contesto.

-¿Dónde esta la señorita Kagome?-pregunto el monje.

-Se tuvo que ir ya que tenia que hacer uno de esos examenes. –Contesta Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasa? –dice Kikyo despertandose.

-Ah, disculpe señorita Kikyo, no era nuestra intencion despertarla.

-No, no hay problema. –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- sera mejor que ya me levante…

Pero al tratar de hacerlo ella simplemente no puede ya que aun esta muy cansada pero no desea quedarse ahí con ellos observandola como si fuera culpable de algo.

-No Kikyo, aun sigue muy cansada no trates de levantarte, podrias lastimarte. –dice Inuyasha mientras que Sango, Miroku y en especial Shippo los observan. El pequeño niño observa como Inuyasha trata a Kikyo y como ella lo trata a el con mucha dulzura sin discusiones ni golpes, algo que Kagome no acostumbraba hacer…

-Inuyasha, no quiero estar aquí; me siento asfixiada. ¿podrias llevarme afuera? –le dice sonriendole.

-¿Estas segura?

-Por favor…

El solo asiente con la cabeza y la toma entre sus brazos para llevarla a un arbol un poco alejado de la aldea con sus ojas cayendose ya que estaban secas y eso indicaba que el invierno se acercana u por esa razon era un poco, solo un poco frio. Inuyasha la recuesta en el suelo y se sienta a un lado de ella. Se encontraba un poco nervioso; ya hacia mucho tiempo que no se encontraban solos y tan cerca el uno del otro.

Continuara...

Pido disculpas por no haber subido la continuacion durante tanto tiempo y les agradezco por esperar a que saliera. Dejen review por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Vaya, esta si que ah sido una muy larga espera no es así? xD lo sientoooo

De verdad que creí que nunca continuaría esta historia que tengo escrita desde ya hacia mucho tiempo atrás, hasta recibir un review que me hizo reflexionar de **Luna oscura** a quien agradezco por haber leído mi fan-fic junto con

**kitsuhi-chan85, -LAnkAsTeR, carlita SVT, kafka kurusugawa y por ultimo a mi amiga Ren3oki Jaganshi **

En serio gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dejar un review o dos inclusive para mi.

Me disculpo también por los errores ortográficos de los capítulos anteriores y de este.

En fin disfruten de este capitulo, y descuiden subiré sin falta el siguiente capitulo lo MAS pronto posible.

Y recuerden que Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes respectivos al manga o el anime me pertenece, de haber sido ese el caso Kikyo no hubiese muerto T-T

* * *

El silencio inundaba el lugar en el que estaban, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo observaban el cielo repleto de estrellas, el viento soplaba con cautela y mecía los cabellos de los dos presentes en el lugar, la luna iluminaba tenuemente y con ello podía distinguirse con claridad la mirada perdida de kikyo en aquel hermoso cielo, algo que, por supuesto Inuyasha no pasaba por alto

Y entonces el silencio que había estado presente fue roto por la voz de la sacerdotisa, que no apartaba su mirada de aquel infinito cielo

-Hace años atrás, en aquel día en el que te lancé esa flecha… -hizo una pausa mientras pensaba bien lo que iba a decir después- yo, sentía mucha rabia hacia ti, por haberme engañado de una manera tan cruel, por que yo había confiado realmente en ti…

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de interrumpirla pero ella alzo su mano un poco dándole la señal de que aun no terminaba, y que guardara silencio un poco mas y la dejase continuar, y el siguió con su silencio observándola, mientras ella continuaba:

-Sin embargo, aun sintiendo tanto rencor hacia ti no fui capaz de terminar con tu vida –la mujer sonrió levemente y por primera vez en ese rato en el que habían permanecido ahí sentados le dedico una mirada tranquila, apacible- por que, Inuyasha… después de todo yo te amaba profundamente…

Inuyasha se quedo en silencio observándola, sin saber exactamente que decirle, las palabras que hacia unos momentos ella había pronunciado lo dejaron pasmado, lo había tomado por sorpresa, y ella lo noto al escuchar el silencio, y su sonrisa aun presente se convirtió en una ligera risa haciendo que inuyasha saliese de su trance

-que es lo que tanta gracia te da kikyo?

Ella lo observo parando de a poco su risa, dándole otra de sus sonrisas respondiéndole a su pregunta

-no tienes que decir nada Inuyasha –miro el cielo de nuevo durante algunos momentos y se puso en pie- creo que ya me siento mejor

Inuyasha se puso en pie con ella mirándola con un tanto de preocupación

-estas segura?

-completamente –respondió ella ya de pie mientras comenzaba a caminar- vamos a la cabaña...

Inuyasha asintió y comenzó a caminar hasta ver como ella se tropezaba estando a punto de caer, mientras que el en un rápido movimiento la sujeto, cargándola como si fuese una novia

-completamente segura eh? –hablo comenzando a correr entre los árboles-

-bien… casi completamente segura –respondió ella a su comentario-

Después de unos momentos los dos llegaron a la cabaña, entrando y siendo examinados por las miradas curiosas de Sango, Miroku, Shippo y la anciana Kaede quien estaba al tanto de la situación de Kikyo

-Kaede –le hablo a su hermana que por leyes de la naturaleza en algun momento de su vida había sido la menor- aun conservas mis ropas? –Pregunto mientras Inuyasha la bajaba con cuidado-

-si… ven conmigo.. –Contesto Kaede poniéndose de pie y saliendo de ahí con Kikyo siguiéndola, mientras que los demás se quedaban en la habitación, sin esperar mucho miroku hablo-

-Que aremos ahora Inuyasha?

-a que te refieres Miroku?

-si –el monje suspiro y continuo hablando- esperaremos a que la señorita Kagome regrese para seguir con la búsqueda?

Inuyasha asintió y suspiro observando el fuego de la pequeña fogata que estaba en medio de la habitación

-tendremos que esperarla.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Kaede la anciana sacaba un baúl mostrándoselo a Kikyo en la cabaña en donde la ahora anciana hermana había vivido desde la muerte de su ahora viva hermana

-aquí eh guardado todas tus pertenencias…

La sacerdotisa se acerco y abrió el baúl con cuidado encontrándose con el espejo en el que hacia muchos años atrás se había reflejado, lo coloco en el suelo y observo sus ropas tranquila, suspiro y observo a Kaede- ¿el arco?

Kaede se sorprendió un poco observando a kikyo y se dirigió hacia un lugar de la habitación arrodillándose abrió una puerta que estaba en el piso y saco el arco con las flechas, las cuales su hermana había portado tiempo atrás

-aquí están –Kikyo se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta ella tomándolas y sonrió de manera tierna mientras se colocaba el carcaj en su espalda como antes- ¿que piensas hacer? –Pregunto Kaede observándola mientras la mujer de largos cabellos obscuros caminaba hacia la salida, deteniéndose al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana-

-Kaede… -suspiro- tengo que irme

-pero… -la anciana fue interrumpida por su hermana-

-es peligroso que me quede en este lugar -la mujer se giro observando a su hermana menor con aquella mirada decisiva- estoy segura de que Naraku desea matarme, si me ah convertido en humana no es por que desee hacer que mi vida sea dichosa

-pero estarás en peligro si vas sola Kikyo, hay miles de demonios haya afuera incluyendo a Naraku

-sin embargo Kaede, de quedarme aquí en la aldea pondría en peligro a las personas que habitan el lugar -se dio media vuelta de nuevo al pie de la salida apoyando su mano en el marco de la misma para soltar un suspiro que dejaba libre parte de su tristeza- creo que comprendes… -observo la luna unos momentos y comenzó a caminar dejando a una hermana en soledad como hacia ya bastantes años atrás había hecho. Sin saber con exactitud que era lo que el destino le tenía preparado se perdió entre los grandes árboles del bosque alejándose con seguridad de no voltear atrás, y con la firme decisión de acabar con aquel que había hecho de su vida un infierno 50 años atrás.

Después de un largo rato y antes de que Inuyasha saliese en búsqueda de la anciana Kaede y Kikyo la primera nombrada se presento entrando a el lugar en donde los demás descansaban

-Hasta que regresan… ¿y kikyo? –Pregunto Inuyasha al ver que Kikyo no había entrado con Kaede, la anciana lo observo unos momentos y cerro sus ojos sentándose frente a la lumbre quedándose así durante unos momentos comenzando a estresar al ya estresado Hanyou y dejando también a un Miroku algo perplejo por el silencio de la mujer-

-Le ah sucedido algo a la señorita Kikyo?

La anciana se quedo aun en silencio y abrio sus ojos observando la madre quemarse convirtiendo en cenizas para despues por fin hablar dando la respuesta

- Mi hermana a decidido irse de la aldea por el bien de las personas que la habitan…

En cambio en otro lugar en una época distinta una joven se encontraba sentada en su pequeña mesa en su habitación, leyendo y releyendo la misma ecuación varias veces, haciendo cálculos y suspirando hondo, estiro sus brazos hacia atrás tratando de desentumir en el acto su cuerpo, giro su rostro hacia la ventana y admiro por momentos la luna que iluminaba la ciudad

- ¡Kagome la cena esta lista!

Se escucho la voz de la madre desde el piso de abajo y Kagome sin tardar ni unos segundos contesto con voz clara y alta mientras cerraba el libro de matemáticas que tanto problema le estaba dando

- ¡ya voy! –se puso de pie y acomodo la silla en su lugar bajando entusiasmada a cenar pensando en que al día siguiente por la noche con seguridad regresaría a la época antigua…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo, ha sido corto lose pero no tardare en subir el quinto capitulo y por ultimo:

Sugerencias y quejas así como amenazas y cartas bomba

En un review

Solo da clic en donde indica la flecha

Y comenta

l

l

l

v


End file.
